What If: One Hundred Days
by Nirti-Systemlady
Summary: What if... Jack wasn't the only one trapped on Edora with Laira. Would events have been the same. Please Read and Review.
1. The End Has Just Begun

One Hundred Days

Chapter 1 – The End Has Just Begun

****

"Carter get through that gate NOW! That's an order Major, go." O'Neill couldn't believe that he was doing this. He doubted he would survive and as much as he wanted Carter with him at his final moments, he didn't want them to be her's aswell. She had to go through. He saw the pained look in her eyes as he yelled at her again. 'Please Sam' he thought to himself, 'go through the gate'.He saw her duck down and he saw a figure go through the gate. 'Thank God' he thought and ran back to get the Laira's son.

"Carter get through that gate NOW! That's an order Major, go." Carter couldn't believe that he was doing this. She doubted that the Colonel would survive. She wanted to be there. She wanted more than anything to be with him, even if it meant that she would die too. She saw the devastation in his eyes as he stared at her. She was sure that he said something else, but his mouth wasn't moving. 'Please Sam' she heard him think, 'go through the gate' She ducked down and beckoned the last immigrant through the gate. She prayed that the Colonel would think that it was her. She watched from behind the DHD as he ran off to find the woman's son.

****


	2. Hidden

****

One Hundred Days

Chapter 2 –Hidden

O'Neill sat in the dark crowded cave worrying about Major Carter, his 2IC, his Carter, his friend. What if that hadn't been her that he saw running through the gate? What if she hadn't made it? What if she thought that he was dead and left him on this Goddamn planet? Nah, she wouldn't do that. Then another thought came to his head. What if she couldn't find a way to get to him? Again, that would never happen. His Carter was far to smart for that. He had to stop thinking of her as his Carter. She was her own person after all! He sat in the crowded cave, feeling more alone than ever before.

Carter sat in the dark crowded cave, worrying about Colonel O'Neill. What if he hadn't made it to the cave? Even if he had, he wouldn't think to look for her. He didn't know that she was still on the planet. 

She had gotten half way to the cave after Colonel O'Neill had left when a rock had come hurtling out of the air. She had been sure that it would hit her, that she would die, but it landed slightly behind her, causing the ground to shake and blow into the air, Carter went with it. She had landed on her leg and she could feel that it was broken. Another citizen, Balran, had found her a few minutes later, laying there, trying not to scream in agony. He offered to carry her to the cave, but she leaned on his shoulder and hopped to the cave instead. Balran had offered to strap it up, but she refused. She just wanted to find the Colonel. For a few minutes, she lay there thinking that for a crowded cave, it was pretty lonely in here! Then she passed out. 

Two days went by before the people of the planet dared to open the door of the cave. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter still hadn't seen each other. Carter didn't know if Jack was still alive or not, and O'Neill still had no idea that Sam was on the planet at all.

Back at the SGC, General George Hammond had held an immediate briefing. Dr. Daniel Jackson reported that Carter and O'Neill were missing and the Tauri attempted to establish a wormhole to the planet without success. 

(Two days later) O'Neill helped the injured and the aged out of the cave. The damage to the planet was immediately obvious as he helped the first person out. He led the child to another group of helpers and went straight back in. He had an eerie feeling that something was wrong, and he was pretty sure that he would soon find out. He helped another child out and another. Eventually he started to help the adults out. Laira had taken most of the children back to the village with the other uninjured women. As he went further into the cave he heard a scream of pain and started to run towards the sound.

Carter knew that the cave door had been opened and that the children had been evacuated first. She was virtually at the back of the cave. That clumsy oaf, Balran, had stayed with her and refused to leave her alone, although she had insisted many times that she would be all right.

Eventually he had offered to help her to stand and walk out, but Carter had told him to help some others, she would leave when more people were free to help her out, but Balran had paid no attention. He had pulled her to her feet and dragged her out, ignoring her screams of pain. Carter tripped over a stone and he let go. She screamed in agony. Balran took one look at her lying there, squirming in pain, and he had run.

Carter lay there for what felt like hours before she heard footsteps running towards her. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself, 'he's back!' But it wasn't Balran.

O'Neill ran towards the injured figure. They had stopped screaming, but had begun to sob. As he came closer, he realised he recognised her. "Carter!" and he ran faster towards her. "Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"I broke my leg sir," Carter sobbed.

"It's okay Carter. I'm here. I've got ya. He took her head onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "Shhhhhhhh. It's okay. They're sending people to search the caves for anyone else. We'll get you out of here soon, don't worry."

Carter stopped crying and relaxed a little. The cave was quiet for a few minutes. "CARTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" O'Neill yelled.

As O'Neill took her head on his lap Carter thought to herself, 'He's not mad.' Then, a few minutes later he yelled at her. 'Oh well.'

The people came with a stretcher and carried her back to the village. She held O'Neill's hand all the way there.


	3. Never Alone

****

One Hundred Days

Chapter 3 – Never Alone

Author's Notes: Thank you sooooooo much for those really kind reviews. I apologise for being obsessive about people not mistaking me for Pyro, but she said that if I didn't make absolutely sure that I made it clear that I am Hydro, then she would personally find a way to cancel Stargate and I could NOT let her do that!

Again, you people are so kind. I think the reviews are finally get slightly nearer to the number of one of Py's fictions. As we are near, or in Easter I would just like to say Happy Easter, Passover or whatever other festivals are in Spring Time, I currently know of only those two, but a fiction about Easter will be here sometime within the next two weeks! Please read and review. Thank you all so much. Thanx, Hydro.

Carter's POV

I had been carried back to the village on a stretcher. When the Colonel carried me on to it, I couldn't let go of his hand. I think it might have partly been because of the pain I was in, or maybe just to re-assure myself that he wasn't dead, that I wasn't alone.

Jack's POV

We reached the village and I looked down at Carter. She kept wincing, as though she was in the most agony that she had ever been in in her life. Of course I don't doubt that. I broke my leg when we got stuck in Antarctica and hell did that hurt. As we slid her onto a temporary bed in one of the only houses still standing, she winced and I told her to squeeze my hand if it hurt a lot. I think that may have been a mistake. I have a bandage on it now! They told me to leave her whilst they made her comfortable, but I couldn't. I had to let her know that I was there. That she was alive and that she was staying that way, that she wasn't alone, neither of us would be again. Never, we would never be alone.


	4. Recovery

****

One Hundred Days

Chapter 4: Recovery

Author's Notes: I'm thinkin' about changin' the title to A Thousand Days, cos, as one of you mentioned, without Carter on Earth, who will rescue Sam and Jack from Edora? I'm not sayin that they will get home, that is still a secret, even to me (my brain works in mysterious ways), but just let me know, okay. Oh, yeah, please R & R. Lol, Hydro

Jack's POV

Carter seems okay now. The Edorians have all started to build new houses. There are only about five that were still in tact. Including Laira's house. That's where Carter and I are staying until she's strong enough to leave. Then we have to build our own houses like every one else. Personally, I'd just like to get started on finding the Stargate, but Carter seems to think that it makes sense to build houses, just in case. Her leg is almost fully healed now, but I told her to rest for another week or two. She argued and says that as a doctor, she thinks that it is in her best interest to start moving.

****

Sam's POV

I told Colonel O'Neill that I was fine but he won't let me start on a house. He thinks I'm getting slightly snappy so I told him if I had a new house, I would be fine. The real reason I want to get out of here is because Laira keeps hitting on Colonel O'Neill. Stupid rat! Not that I'm jealous or anything, but if she thinks that that will work, she is sooo wrong! He told me to rest my leg for another week or two so I just said, "Sir, with all due respect, I am the doctor and doctors orders are that I should start walking and doing work, for example, designing the house." I was careful not to say "our house" in case he thought I was being clingy. He probably wants to stay with that rat any way. Seriously, what does she have that I don't have? Not that I want the Colonel to live with me because I don't. Kind of. I suppose.

****

Jack's POV

She's being really snappy. I wish she wouldn't. Despite Air Force bravado, I'm not as tough as she thinks. I have feelings, and her snappiness is hurting them. I'm gonna start on a house and surprise her.

****

Sam's POV

Something is definitely up! Laira keeps leaving the house, and the Colonel is always working on the building site. Please God, don't let him be seeing her!

__


	5. Secrets

****

A Hundred Days

Chapter 5: Secrets

Author's Notes: So, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. I think that Carter would deffinately see Laira as a rat (in the real series) if she saw how much she was hitting on Jack. Please enjoy. Oh and could you let me know in any reviews if I should continue with this because despite the emense niceness of the reviews I am getting, there don't sem to be many reviews all together. Let me know if you want me to keep it up. Lol, Nirti.

****

Carter's POV

I'm getting really worried now. That slut came into my room this morning, asked Colonol O'Neill if he would like any breackfast, he said yes, she led him out CLINGING TO HIS ARM!!! My leg is absolutely fine now. I'm packing whilst the Colonol and Slut are out. Some of the people with houses left intact or already made are making houses for others and I heard that if you were injured, you get dibs on a new house. I'll have moved in by the time the Colonol and Slut are back. GOD I HATE HER!!!

****

O'Neill's POV

Laira came in this moring and offered me breakfast AGAIN. She does this every morning, and I would say no but as we are staying in her house untill the new one is completed (end of today if I can borrow Balran's ladder) I always say yes. Funny thing is she never asks Carter. She's such a pain in the ass! Laira, not Carter.

****

Carter's POV

I'm back at Laira's. Jack caught me with all of my bags and said he had a surprise for me tonight so I wasn't to leave the house.

Ok Carter, don't get too worked up. I doubt it's that! But a girl can dream can't she?

****

O'Neill's POV

Carter was trying to sneak out of the house! I caught her and made her go back home. I managed to borrow the ladder from Balran. The house is completed and I made a boat a few weeks ago. I've made a really romantic meal with Balran's help. I know I spent the first few days obsessing over the gate, but there is no trace of it anywhere. I think it was blown to bits. I've decided that this is a good thing as REGs don't apply when you know you are permenantly stranded on a planet! Laira knows about my plans for tonight, but she doesn't know they're for Carter, I didn't think she would be able to keep a secret. Oh boy, I hope I'm doin the right thing.


End file.
